The Missing Puzzle Piece
by NINAXFABIAN
Summary: This is what I think should have happened. It takes place in episode 38 when Fabian lost the puzzle piece One-Shot!


**Hey so this is my first one-shot. Tell me if you like it or if you don't. I don't own any HOA.**

"I'm sorry! Look. I will not give up. On Sarah, the quest and certainly not on you," Fabian said staring straight into Nina's eyes.

"Thanks. That means a lot," Nina said staring back into fabian's love struck eyes.

They sat there on the couch staring at each other with the same amount of love in their eyes. They both wanted to kiss each other so badly, but both too shy to make the first move.

"Wow! Is it hot in here?" Nina said trying to make the moment less awkward, but just making the moment even more awkward.

"Mr. Sweet? My perfect love match is old Sweetie? Ugh!" Aflie shudders at the thought of his love match being their principal. Jerome laughed from the kitchen.

"Sorry Alfie. See like I said. The numbers never lie. It's science. Nina come on let me do you're numberolagy. And then Fabians," Amber said with a small smile on her face.

Fabian started to blush as Nina walked to the dinner table. Just then Patricia walked over to the couch that Fabian was sitting at.

"Lost something?" Patricia asked with a small smirk on her face.

"Sorry?" Fabian asked confused. Patricia looked through her bag only to take out the missing puzzle piece that Fabian lost earlier.

"WHERE DID YOU FIND THIS? Patricia I could kiss you!" Fabian said with out thinking. He then tried to kiss Patricia.

"Don't," Paticia said backing away from him. In the background in the corner of Patricia's eye she could see a very jealous Nina. Patricia just then got an idea in her head. Fabian noticed her smirk.

"Patricia? What are you thinking," Fabian asked a little nervously.

"Fabian. Shouldn't you show Nina that you have the puzzle piece now?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Well then go. I bet she will thank you for it. Just like she thanked you for saving her butt when Victor almost caught her stealing the puzzle peices," Patricia said bringing out the thank yous.

"Y-yeah!" Fabian said with a huge grin. He then got of the couch and walked over to Nina.

"Nina? Can I speak to you in the hallway for a sec?" Fabian asked with a little hope in his eyes.

"S-sure." Nina said getting out of her chair not knowing what he wanted to talk about. She was only thinking about how Fabian almost kissed Patricia. Fabian then turned around to say something but stopped only to be staring into her eyes.

"Fabian? Hello? Earth to Fabian?" Nina said waving her hand in front of his face. Fabian realized he was staring for a long time.

"Oh... Uhhh sorry."

"So what did you want to talk about?" Nina asked.

"Oh right I wanted to show you this," Fabian said showing her the piece.

"OH MY GOD! YOU FOUND IT!" Nina squealed. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Pulling him into a tight hug. Fabian was in heaven when he pulled Nina closer into the hug. Just then Nina lifted her head from Fabians shoulder and kissed him right on the lips. Fabian was in complete bliss. It felt like they were the only people on the planet. Just then Nina broke the kiss. She looked complete shocked. Fabian had the same feeling.

"I... Uhhhh... I'm so sorry," Nina apalogized.

"It's totally fine. I... Uhhh... I'm not complaining if you did that again."

"What? But what about Patricia?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you tried to kiss her just a second ago."

"Oh that? Ha ha ha I was just in shock because she found the missing piece."

"Oh. So It didn't mean anything?"

"Of course not."

"Oh ha ha ha okay."

"Lets get back they probably think we're missing."

"Yeah okay. Oh and thanks Nina."

"For what?"

"For... Uhhh... The kiss," Fabian said with a blush.

"Oh ha ha ha anytime," Nina said with a blush.

They walked back into the room to find everyone in the room.

"Nina. Your number is 11. Fabian lets work out your number."

"Alright."

Nina walked to the couch and started talking to Mara and Patricia.

"Fabian your number is... OOOOOOO! 11" Amber squealed.

"So does that mean..." Fabian started.

"Yes. Your perfect match is Nina!"

Nina and Fabian looked at each other both embarassed but happy. Just then Jerome picked up Nina, bridal style, while Mick and Alfie dragged Fabian into a small closetRight after they pushed Fabian into the closet Jerome dropped Nina into the closet.

"GUYS! LET US OUT!" Fabian yelled while banging on the door.

"Fabian calm down. This isn't so bad," Nina said while putting her hand on his shoulder. Fabian turned around to see her looking at him with love eyes. Nina took a step closer to Fabian, wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist. He lowered his head placing his lips gently on her lips for the second time that day. After about ten seconds of kissinf Fabian broke the kiss. Nina layed her head on his shoulder hugging him.

"Nina?" Fabian said looking at her closed eyes.

"Hmm," Nina said with love in her tone.

"Be my girlfriend?" Fabian asked with hope in his voice.

"No."

"What?"

"WHAT!" They heard through the door.

"I'm just kidding. Of course I will be your girlfriend!" Nina yelled kissing him passionatly.

"Nina Martin I thought you were serious about not wanting to be my girlfriend."

"Fabian Rutter there is nothing I want more than to be your girlfriend."

"Good because there's nothing I want more either."

**Liked it? Hated it? Read and review!**


End file.
